Finding Myself in Remy
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: She's planned some of the hottest parties in L.A. She's been in rehab. She's doing the steps. Now all she has to do is repair her relationship with the man she loved and the daughter she lost. AU!
1. Hello Austin, Texas

Marissa Cooper took an abnormally deep breath as she boarded her flight. She was tired and nervous. It was too early in the morning for her day to start. She sighed. This is what you did though when your daughter had her cotillion coming up. She had been surprised when Remy called from Austin to ask her to come out for her cotillion. Part of her was pretty sure that Ryan had put her up to calling. The rest of her liked to think that her daughter actually liked her enough to want her to be there for her special day. Marissa sort of scoffed quietly as she got comfortable in her seat. She knew that Remy had absolutely no reason to want her there. Marissa and Remy weren't exactly close.

When Remy was two and a half years old Marissa started drinking pretty heavily. At the time Ryan simply accepted her destructive actions. She had just started planning parties and was getting pretty big on the club circuit. He figured it was just her way of getting ahead. A year and a half later he was tired of raising their daughter on his own and then having to take care of his wife in the middle of the night when she came home throwing up. He told her that she better check herself into rehab or that he was leaving and taking Remy with him. She had dismissed his ultimatum until of course he actually left and he took their only daughter with them. Fast forward twelve years Marissa was finally sober, but Ryan and Remy had moved on and lived a comfortable life in Austin, Texas. From what Summer told her Ryan was the hottest architect in Texas and had been responsible for some of the biggest projects in the state. Basically he was raising her really well.

Marissa smiled every time she thought of Ryan raising this sixteen year old girl basically on his own. She had a feeling that their daughter was what some would consider eccentric. He made a point to send her pictures regularly and to keep her somewhat in the loop of Remy's busy life. She never worried about how Ryan would get along without her. It was more or less how she would get along without him.

They got married spontaneously. It had all started out as a joke. Ryan and Marissa had gone out to Vegas for the weekend to just sort of spend time alone before they went back to their respective colleges. For him it was Stanford. For her it was UCLA. They were playing slots and getting wasted and just having a good time. It was when they were stumbling back to their hotel room that the idea came up. They were waiting for the elevator up to their suite when they saw a couple stagger out of a room. They had just gotten married and were going on and on about the guy who performed the service. Apparently he was dressed up like Frank Sinatra. Ryan and Marissa were drunk and intrigued so they went to check it out. Neither one of them is sure exactly how they ended up married but somehow it happened. They finished school and then started a family. They had the perfect life. And then Marissa decided she wanted to use her degree and actually go to work. With work came alcohol and the occasional hit.

She watched the woman push the drink cart down the aisle. She could almost smell the vodka from her seat. If only she could take a sip to just calm her nerves. She knew that a sip would lead to a glass and a glass would lead to a bottle and a bottle would lead to Ryan sending her back to California. She wanted to be sober for Ryan and Remy. She needed to be sober for them. When the woman politely asked her what she wanted Marissa did the safe thing and asked for an Evian. She took a sip of the water, stared out the window, and waited for the plane to land.

Ryan smiled at the young man who suddenly appeared in his kitchen. He pushed a plate of pancakes at him. "She's upstairs being sullen."

Collier nodded as he grabbed a pancake off of the plate. He had been dating Remy for three years. Her acting this way did not throw him off in the slightest. He knew she would storm downstairs in a few minutes and act as though this whole thing didn't bother her when everyone knew it did.

Remy sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She was wearing a pair of shorts and an old Texas A&M t-shirt.

"Don't you think you should wear one of the outfits she bought you?" Ryan asked without actually looking up from his paper. He knew she was only doing this to get under his skin. Sometimes he wished his daughter was a little less passive aggressive.

"I like what I'm wearing. Besides I have to wear a cocktail dress all night." Remy was not looking forward to the pre-cotillion mixer tonight. She hated mixers. Her father always said it was the price you paid if you wanted to be a multi-millionaire. She often felt as though being middle class was a much better life anyway.

Collier finished his pancake and then looked at his watch. "Are you going to change or not because we need to leave for the airport in like two minutes?" He didn't see the point in wording it differently. When it came to Remy he was almost always blunt.

"Not." Remy huffed. "I still can't believe your making us pick her up from the airport when it was your idea for her to visit."

Collier unhooked his keys from his belt loop. He fixed the belt buckle he was wearing. He couldn't remember where he was when he won it. "Thanks for the pancake."

Ryan kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Don't be too hard on her Remy. Your mother is a recovering alcoholic. The last thing she needs is to be pushed into a relapse. I love you too. I'll see you tonight."

The two things Marissa hated most about flying were not the uncomfortable seats or the lack of personal space, but rather landing and taking off. She pulled her Chanel sunglasses out of her purse and used them to hide the bags that she knew were under her eyes. She wished flying wasn't so hard on her looks. She ran her fingers though her hair. She wanted to look as good as possible when she saw Remy.

Remy tried to ignore the fact that her heart was beating rather loudly. She didn't want to be nervous. She figured if she ignored her heart then she wouldn't be nervous. She looked over at Collier who was flipping through this months issue of Sports Illustrated. She looked down at his belt buckle. "That was a good one."

"A good what?"

"Rodeo," Remy replied as she pointed to his belt buckle. She loved his buckles. They were a part of him as much as her arm was a part of her.

"I can't even remember where I was when I won it." Collier admitted. In the last two years Collier had competed in over eighty rodeos. He rode bulls way more than he read books.

"Lubbock. That was the one where your hand got trapped as you were trying to get off the bull and he proceeded to try to trample you." Remy could still recall just how scared she had been as Collier struggled to get away from the bull.

"Flight 769 from Orange County, California has arrived at Gate 13."

Remy let out a ragged breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She looked over at Collier. "She's here."

"I know."

"Then why aren't we moving towards the gate?"

"I thought you might need a moment to collect yourself." Collier told her.

Remy nodded. That was one of the pluses about dating a guy for as long as she dated Collier. Even though sometimes she wished there was more mystery she loved how well he knew her. He could read her like a book. Sometimes it bothered her. Moments like these though it made her smile. "I'm collected."

Marissa instantly recognized Remy the moment she got off of the plane. Remy in a lot of ways looked just like Marissa. She was thin. She had long dirty blonde hair. She had delicate features. The only difference really was her height, she couldn't have been more than 5'5". She rushed towards her daughter and hugged her. She frowned when she felt Remy tense up at her touch. "It's been too long Remy, way too long."

Remy fought the urge to ask whose fault was that. She did what she knew her father would want her to do. "I know."

Marissa looked over Remy's shoulder and found that a tall, thin, and extremely handsome young man was standing there watching her. "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Collier. Collier this is my mother Marissa Cooper-Atwood." Remy felt a bit odd introducing the two.

Marissa grinned at how cute the two of them looked together. She thought about correcting her daughter. She no longer went by Cooper-Atwood. It made her feel too much like her mother. "It's nice to meet you Collier."

Remy couldn't help but keep looking over at her mother as they made their way from the gate to baggage claim.

Marissa was surprised when Collier not only grabbed her bag but then refused to let her carry it. She could see why her daughter liked this boy. She made a mental note to find out more about them later. "So are you excited for your cotillion?"

Collier scoffed even though he tried very hard not to.

Remy elbowed him in his side. "Um I wouldn't exactly say excited, more like anxious."

Marissa sensed that was a nice way of saying hell no. From what Ryan told her Remy didn't really seem like the cotillion type. She preferred painting to pampering. "Well I am. You don't know how excited I was when you asked me to come here. It meant a lot to me."

Remy felt a little guilty when she heard this last part. She wished she had taken her father's advice and worn something a little nicer. Her mother was the kind of woman who dressed like it was a fashion show no matter what the day called for. She had even made being pregnant seem posh, even though that was way before maternity wear actually looked somewhat flattering. "I'm glad to hear that."

Marissa knew she was in Texas when Collier's vehicle of choice turned out to be a very large truck. She felt a bit silly when Collier had to help her climb in. Her daughter seemed to be a natural at riding in large trucks. She figured that came with growing up in this area. She also figured that if she had chosen to leave with them instead of drinking she too would have been a natural at getting in big trucks. Her jaw dropped just slightly when they pulled into the driveway of Ryan and Remy's home. It was very Dallas. She could just picture J.R. smirking on the front porch. "This is definitely not what I was expecting."

"This is Austin Mom, not Burnet, we don't fit the Texas stereotypes."


	2. Austin's Model Home

She half heard Collier ask Remy if she even knew where Burnet was. She wanted to pay attention but she couldn't stop staring at the house. She recognized the design. She stood there for a moment examining it closely. She closed her eyes and tried to remember where she had seen this place. Her eyes shot open when she realized why it was that this house seemed so familiar. It was exactly like the house the model home, everything from the obscure paint color to the palm trees that lined the drive. Was it a coincidence that they lived in a house just like the special one that Ryan had once accidentally burned down? She thought the chances of that were slim. "Did your father build this house?"

Remy stopped arguing with Collier just long enough to answer her mother's question. "Yeah, when we first lived here we lived in Round Rock which is on the outskirts of Austin, but then business started booming. It seemed everyone wanted the California look without moving, so Dad decided that we should move to Austin. He didn't like any of the houses we found, so he built us one. He says it reminds him of everything that was right about California." Remy then turned to face Collier and proceeded to go back to trying to prove that she not only knew where Burnet was, but that she could get them there right this second.

"I've got enough gas to get us to Burnet and back. We can hop in the truck and be back in plenty of time for the mixer." Collier challenged.

"Don't be an ass Collier. I'm not guiding you to Burnet when my mother just got in town."

Collier glanced over his shoulder. "Do you want to go to Burnet Mrs. Cooper-Atwood? It's a lovely place."

Marissa was pulled from her trance. "Uh…" She wasn't really sure what the correct response to that question was. Was it even a real question? "Not so much today, maybe tomorrow. I'm a bit tired from my flight."

"Fine, we'll go to Burnet tomorrow. I'll drive." Remy was counting on two things, one that she could learn how to get to Burnet between now and tomorrow, and two there was a good chance he would forget this whole thing. She chalked it up to the many times he had fallen on his head while riding a bull. "Rosario is in El Paso visiting her sister Marta." Remy announced as she opened the front door and escorted her mother into the house.

"Rosario?" Marissa wondered if this was Ryan's girlfriend. Seth hadn't mentioned a girlfriend, nor had Summer. Wouldn't they have warned her?

Remy nods. "Yeah she's our housekeeper/nanny/everything. Every year around this time she goes to El Paso to visit with her sister Marta. She'll be back next Saturday for my cotillion." Remy said all of this as if it was obvious as that fact that she had a nose.

Marissa wondered if Remy always worked like this. It was as if she was in overdrive. The only time it seemed she really slowed down was when it came to Collier. With him she seemed to move at a slower pace. She made a mental note to ask him what his secret was. Rehab didn't exactly prepare you're a sixteen year old girl that moved as fast as she talked. She couldn't help but wonder how Ryan kept up with the girl. Ryan. She had yet to hear about him or his lack of a presence mentioned by Remy. "Where's…."

"Dad is in Dallas meeting with a group of guys who are building a new football stadium for some high school with too many funds/students." Remy not only finished her mother's sentence but completed it. She called it a gift. Her father called it something that could easily grate on a person's nerves. She paused in front of the guest bedroom her mother was staying in. "Now tell me if the room is…too much for you, because we have at least six more rooms in the house that you can stay in."

Before this moment Marissa had never felt the need to describe a room as powerful. She understood how that word applied to music, theater, and art, but not rooms. That was until she saw this room. The main was covered with nothing but black and white pictures. There were all in identical black frames that were exactly the same size. It was like an album cover or something. "Did you do this because if you did this is so amazing. I mean this is…wow."

"Thanks. It started out as just three or four pictures and then I got inspired. I called everyone." She crossed the room and stood beside her mother. "There are exactly eighty-eight photographs. Each displays something or someone I associate with California. This one is my favorite." She said as she pointed to a picture taken from Kaitlin's wedding to Justin, the guy who loved Kaitlin even when he found that out that she was a liar, thief, and lived in a trailer.

Marissa looked closely and then smiled. "That was a crazy night. I ended up finding you asleep, under a table, wrapped in a tablecloth, and covered in chocolate." It was one of the few times where she and Ryan would spend time together after the divorce was finalized. It was also one of the few times she would remain mostly sober.

"I didn't eat chocolate for six months after that. I couldn't stomach it." Remy said with a smile. She contemplated if this is how mothers and daughter usually interacted. "I wish I had a picture of Grandma Julie after she got drunk and fell into the pool."

"I'm just glad my mother was wearing underwear for once and that she lets you call her Grandma. She once tried to convince me to tell people that she was my sister or even my stepmother. It was while she was husband hunting post-Caleb and my father pre-Dr. Roberts." Marissa joked. She loved her mother.

Remy snorted. "She doesn't exactly let me call her Grandma I just do. Part of me does it to get under her skin and the rest of me does it because that's what you call the mother of your mother. Plus I doubt she could pass for my sister, maybe my mother, but definitely not my sister." Remy noticed that there was this twinkle in her mother's eye. She looked at the photographs of her mother and recognized that it was there in those too. She didn't recognize that twinkle. "Can I ask you a question?"

Marissa was a bit startled by how suddenly her voice changed from happy go lucky to serious. "Of course…"

"Are you still in love with my father?" The question came out so quiet that Remy wasn't even sure she had actually allowed the words to leave her lips. She could almost still feel them on the tip of her tongue.

Marissa took a deep breath just like her therapist had taught her to. This was not the kind of question she had been expecting. "I'll always love your father." She started to let that be her final answer but something in Remy's eyes told her that she wasn't going to get off that easy. "I love your father as much as you love Collier. Now it's my turn."

"Okay."

"Did you really want me to come to your cotillion? Was it your idea or your father's?"

Remy felt bad about the answer she was going to have to give her mother. "It was his idea. I didn't think you'd even want to come. I mean you weren't there before, so why would you come now. Sobriety doesn't suddenly make you a family woman. You know what I mean?" Remy paused. "I do want to get to know you though. I feel like you're this canvas and for the most part your blank."

"Remy your Dad is on the phone!" Collier hollered up the stairs.

"I'll let you unpack." Remy hugged her mother before heading downstairs. She knew her father was probably calling to make sure everything was okay. She couldn't blame him for worrying. She sure as hell didn't think things were going to go this way. She never thought she could forgive her mother so easily. She figured her mother was like The Prodigal Son. If her mother could forgive Grandma Julie for being unreliable, selfish, and vain, Uncle Justin could forgive Aunt Kaitlin for lying to him, and stealing from his brother, and Aunt Summer could forgive Uncle Seth for all of the countless bonehead things he had done during their long and tumultuous relationship then she should forgive her mother for not always being there. She grabbed the phone from Collier, "Hi Dad".

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter. I hope you liked this one just as much. I thought it turned out pretty good. The next chapter will have Ryan and Marissa seeing each other for the first time in a long time. Please review! I'll try and update as soon as possible. **


	3. Seth and Summer Texas Style

_He sighed when he walked into the room and found her still very much asleep. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. He doubted very much that she had left the room since coming home last night. He picked up the lamp, which she had managed to knock over in a drunken attempt to change out of her clothes quietly. He opened the blinds and watched as she stirred. He grabbed her robe off of the end of the bed and gently shook her awake. "Wake up Marissa. It's almost four." _

_She groggily opened her left eye and looked at him as if he had three heads. "Why is the room so bright?" _

"_It's this thing called daytime Marissa. Most people wake up before the sun goes down." He helped her into her robe. She looked so miserable. "You're supposed to be taking Remy to a birthday party in two hours."_

_She closed her eyes and gently massaged her temples. "I can't Ryan. I'm too sick. Can you take her?" _

_He let out an exasperated sigh. This wasn't the first time Marissa was too hung over to do something with Remy, but was fine to go partying at night. "Not this time Marissa. I have a meeting with some people from the Newport Group. I'm not going to put it off. Plus you promised Remy. You remember Remy right?"_

"_I don't want to fight Ryan. I just want to go back to sleep. I feel like shit. I'll probably throw up on the drive over to the birthday party. Please take her for me. I'll make it up to the two of you. I promise. We can go to the San Diego Zoo next weekend." _

_Ryan sat down on the bed in front of her. He gently took her right hand. "Marissa I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not going to play this game. Either you wake up and are our daughter's mother and my wife or I'm leaving and I'm taking Remy with me. I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of you throwing up when I have to be up in a couple of hours because I need to get our daughter ready for daycare. I'm tired of going on play dates because you're too hung over to even get up before six. I'm tired of it and I'm not going to do it anymore."_

"_What are you saying?" Marissa frowned. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?"  
_

"_It's either us or the booze. If you choose us then you are going to need to go to rehab. If you choose the booze then Remy and I are going to leave you here."_

"_Don't make me choose Ryan." _

"_I can't believe you're even struggling with the decision. I thought you loved me, I thought you loved us. Are you really willing to give us up for something that makes you so sick and so miserable?" Ryan didn't know how he had let it get this bad. He couldn't believe it had gotten to this point. _

_Marissa looked down at her hands. "I don't have a problem Ryan. I don't need rehab. I drink because it's my job. If you don't understand that then…"_

"_Then what?" Ryan asked in disbelief._

"_Then our love wasn't as strong as I thought it was." _

_Ryan got up from the bed and left the room. He didn't say a single word to her. He walked into the office and dialed the number that was sitting on his desk. "Hi Bullit…Yeah it's Ryan Atwood…You mentioned you had a job offer for me…Yeah is that offer still good…Well I think I'd like to take you up on it...We can definitely be in Austin in a month…Okay Bullit…Thanks." He picked up a picture off of his desk. Despite his attempt to stop it a single tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't believe that he was on the verge of being a divorce before he was even thirty._

That memory just kept running though his mind as he made his way across the tarmac. He could see her standing there beside their daughter. Her willowy frame looked even slimmer in the black cocktail dress she was wearing. If he hadn't known differently he would swear she was still in her twenties. He smiled earnestly at Collier and gave Remy a kiss on the cheek. When it came time to greet her he wasn't sure what to do. He was glad she took the initiative when she reached out to hug him. He hugged her back and recognized the same perfume she had worn when they were married. It was funny how some things never changed. "The Bullit told me to tell you that he was definitely coming to the ball and that you better save him a two step."

"The Bullit?" Marissa asked as they made their way back to Collier's truck.

"The man who made Dad the success he is today and my favorite Texas billionaire." Remy joked as she hoisted herself into the passenger seat. Then she set about fiddling with the stations and fighting with Collier as to whether "Rodeo" or "Beaches of Cheyenne" was Garth Brook's best song.

"So I see you've survived unscathed." Ryan half joked. He knew how hard his daughter could be.

Marissa shrugged. "Do they fight like this all the time?"

"Yes. I often think of them as a Texas version of Seth and Summer. They fight. They make up and then they fight some more." Ryan said with a smile. He glanced out the window and then back at her. "I can't believe she's sixteen. I mean it feels like just yesterday she was refusing to match and wanted to wear her galoshes to Kindergarten."

"You've done a good job Ryan. She's pretty normal. I was nervous I'd come here and find my sixteen year old self except with an accent." Marissa admitted. She had been wondering if it was hereditary to be a screwed up teenager. "I never realized how angry or damaged I was until I started worrying about Remy."

Without even realizing it Ryan gently placed his hand over hers. "You weren't that bad. I mean we did get married after all. There had to be some good qualities or you would have been alone for the rest of your life."

Marissa nodded. "I was lucky enough to always have you. I can always say that."

Remy looked in the mirror and saw that her father's hand was covering her mother's. She wasn't sure how to feel. Things were moving a little too quickly for her liking. She once remembered her Uncle Seth saying that her parents were addicted to one another even though they knew they weren't good for each other. She wanted them to be happy. She loved the thought of living in a semi-normal household, but would it last. She didn't want to see her father hurt. She didn't want to see her mother relapse. She sighed and gently caressed Collier's hand. He gave her this look that said don't worry, as long as you have me everything will be fine. She smiled, because she knew it was true.


	4. A Dance or Two

Marissa takes another sip of her now room temperature water. She hasn't felt this alone since her stint in rehab and even then she exchanged daily phone calls with Summer and Kaitlin. She can feel their stares. She knows their gossiping about her. She figures at least half of them are subscribers to US Weekly, the magazine that broke the news about her addiction and subsequent trip to rehab. She wishes they'd talk to her rather than about her, but she can't blame them. She too has gossiped her fair share in the past and knows how much fun it can be. She scans the room for her daughter and finds her dancing with Ryan. She can't help but smile. She remembers a time when he didn't know how to dance.

"_So winter formal is coming up…" Marissa whispers in Ryan's ear as she effortlessly distracts him from his homework. She's not in the mood to study. _

"_Uh yeah I know, but –" Ryan starts._

_Marissa stops gently rubbing his back and pulls back to look him in the eye. "But what?" _

"_I don't think I want to go." He can already feel the rag coursing through her veins. He has been avoiding breaking this news to her for as long as possible. _

_She attempts to count to ten the way her therapist, the one Julie was forcing her to go to, had instructed. It fails and instead she demands to know why it is he doesn't want to go. "What other plans could you possibly have?" _

"_Well…I…no plans…just…uh…don't want to go." Ryan musters. He already knows that the only way he is going to get around this is to tell her the painfully lame truth. _

"_You have got to be kidding me Ry! You know I'm social chair. You know I have to be there. You can't possibly be serious about not wanting to come just because you don't feel like it." She gets up off of his bed and start to put her shoes back on. She can't be anywhere near him right now. _

"_Marissa! Wait!" He rushes to stop her before she can leave. When she stops and looks at him he gulps and then he spills the beans. "I can't dance Marissa. I don't want to go because I can't dance." _

_Her face softens instantly and she fights the urge to laugh. "Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah well you don't really have to dance all that much in Chino." Ryan can feel his cheeks start to redden. _

_She doesn't say anything, but instead goes and turns on his radio. She changes the stations until she finds one that plays nothing but slow jams. She turns and looks at him. A playful smile plays upon her lips. "I'll teach you." _

"So what's with the chain?" Ryan asks as he twirls Remy around the dance floor. He somehow hadn't noticed it when he first got off the helicopter. Then again at the time his focus was primarily on Marissa.

Remy looks down and realizes that she somehow had forgotten she was wearing the chain in the first place. She smiles and shrugs. "Mom gave it to me. We both agreed it was more exciting than pearls. It kind of suits me anyway. Don't you think?"

He realizes that it kind of does. It definitely distinguishes her from all of the other Junior Leaguers in training that fill this room. "Yeah it does."

The song comes to an end and Remy gently kisses her father on the cheek. "I better go find Collier before all of those old men start asking for autographs."

He's standing there by himself in the middle of the dance floor when he notices her sitting by herself at a table. He can't believe he didn't notice it before. He makes it over to where she is sitting and sits down across from her. "How goes it?"

"Junior Leaguers remind me a heck of a lot of Newpsies just with accents and bigger hair."

He nods in agreement. "Yeah it was pretty intimidating for me at first. They used to love to hit on me as if I was a gigolo or something. Still they're not so terrible once you get to know them. At least that's what the Bullit says."

"I don't know if they want to get know me. I'm pretty sure they've already made their minds up about me."

He remembers all too well what it feels like to have people already have you pinned. People in Newport were convinced that he would jack their cars and rob their homes just because he was originally from Chino. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, and Marissa had taken the time to look deeper and then were able to really get to know who he was. He figured he owed it to her to do the same. "Would you maybe like to dance?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." She follows him onto the hardwood floor and can not help but sigh softly as he places his hand in the small of her back. She's forgotten how nice it felt to be this close to him.

"So how is California? I feel so out of touch. This new football stadium contract is taking up way too much time."

"It's basically the same as when you left it. I'm thinking about maybe moving to northern California once the lease is up on my loft. Los Angeles is just too much of a temptation."

His brows crinkle in surprise. "Really? What would you do for work?"

"I was thinking about maybe planning weddings. As long as it's not parties on the club circuit I'm down."

"I'm glad you're taking this so seriously. I know it can't be easy."

"Yeah well Kirsten helps. She's my sponsor. Right now I'm just focusing on getting through the day." She admits quietly. "You know I never apologized for the way I treated you when we were younger. I didn't realize just how bad I was at the time."

"I know. I'm just happy you caught it before something terrible happened." He replies before gently brushing a loose hair out of her face. "I love your chain by the way."

She grins. "A rapper, whose name I of course can't remember gave it to me. It came with a matching grill, but I thought that would be a little too out of place here. She looks good in it though. She reminds me a lot of Ashley Olsen except with a little more gangster flair which of course she gets from me."

"Oh yeah because when I think Marissa Cooper the first thing I think is gangster."

"You know it." She forgot how good they sometimes were.

So that was the update that took almost a year to come out. Actually I think it might be exactly one year in an hour. Anyway thank you for coming back and reading it. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much. - KRiSTiNE


End file.
